(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a refrigerator. More particularly, it relates to a refrigerator having an improved hinge assembly for a door that opens and closes the food storage chamber of the refrigerator.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional refrigerator, air cooled by an evaporator during the refrigerating cycle, is furnished to the freezing and refrigerating compartments of the refrigerator so as to keep various foods fresh longer and retard decay.
Recently, large-capacity refrigerators have gained popularity. These refrigerators' food storage chambers are divided into right and left compartments by a partition within a main case that forms an external main body. Doors to each compartment are hinged respectively on the right and left of the front of the main body by upper and lower hinge members. The upper hinge members that are bolted to the top of the main body respectively make axial connections with the doors' upper ends. The lower hinge members that are joined to the bottom of the main body are respectively connected with the lower ends of the doors.
As shown in FIG. 4, an upper hinge member 3 is formed of the combination of a hinge plate 3a and a downward hinge shaft 3b provided to a front end of the hinge plate 3a. The hinge plate 3a is fastened to the top of the main body 1 with bolts 3c. A door coupling hole 2a is formed on the top of the door 2 in a place that corresponds to location of the hinge shaft 3b. The hinge shaft 3b of the hinge plate 3a is inserted into the door coupling hole 2a, the bottom of the door 2 is connected with the lower hinge member (not illustrated) in a similar manner. This arrangement allows the door to open and close the food storage chamber (not illustrated) by rotating about the hinge shaft 3b.
Often, this large-capacity refrigerator is too big to pass through the front door of an apartment, so carriers have to disconnect the door 2 from the refrigerator and carry the main body 1 and the door 2 separately, and rejoin the door 2 to the main body 1 after it has been brought into the apartment. Unfortunately, it takes time to unfasten and fasten each of the bolts 3c when disconnecting and rejoining the door 2, and the repetition of their procedure can cause the bolts 3c' screw thread to be worn away, making them unusable. Lastly, the extra tools needed to fasten and unfasten the bolts 3c further complicates the removal and reattachment process.